Am I Alone?
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Drabble, Kai's POV. Ele sempre pensou estar sozinho, mesmo que nunca estivesse.


**Am I Alone?**

Não entendo. Simplesmente não entendo. Porque é sempre comigo? Não compreendo o que fiz de errado para sofrer assim. Estou de volta na Rússia, como herdeiro oficial de todos os bens do meu avô depois que o mesmo foi preso. O terceiro campeonato mundial de Beyblade já passou faz um ano ou até mais...Nem me lembro ao certo.

Apenas observo a paisagem de Inverno da janela do meu quarto. Inverno, a época do ano que me descreve: frio. Será que por eu ser frio assim, sou solitário também? Eu realmente não consigo entender. Fiz amigos, fiz inimigos, ganhei fãs, ganhei fama e ganhei poder. Mas porque, mesmo assim, eu estou aqui, agora, sozinho, como sempre? Eu realmente não consigo entender o porquê de ser assim comigo...

Olho para o meu lado, o criado-mudo. Fito três cartas que ali em cima se encontram. As recebi hoje, algumas horas atrás...Uma do Japão, uma da China e outra dos Estados Unidos. Takao conta que havia passado de ano no colégio, apesar de que continuava com Hiromi em seu pé! Rei diz que havia virado professor de Beyblade de algumas crianças em sua cidade Natal! E Max fala que encontrou a equipe da Merian por lá, e que a empresa de sua mãe havia prosperado mais que nunca!

Sorrio tristemente, todos estão seguindo com sua própria vida. Menos eu, afinal.

Volto a fitar o nada através do vidro e encosto minha testa no mesmo. Vejo os delicados flocos de neve caírem de encontro ao solo, novamente, enquanto o céu vai escurecendo á medida que o tempo passa, de forma rápida. Suspiro. Escuto batidas em minha porta, digo um simples 'Entre' sem me virar para fitar o visitante. É o mordomo. Ele apenas diz que o jantar já seria servido. Faço um movimento afirmativo com minha cabeça, ainda sem fita-lo, e apenas o escuto sair do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Não tenho vontade de sair daqui.

Muito menos tenho alguma fome.

Na paisagem que observo, mais á frente, posso ver algumas pessoas andando pelas ruas cheias de neve, indo para suas devidas casas. Pessoas acompanhadas. Amigos, pais, mães, filhos, familiares...Conversando, rindo, brincando, apesar do frio que os corroem. Aquele sorriso entristecido volta aos meus lábios, minha vida poderia ser igual á dessas pessoas. Mas, infelizmente, não é assim. Elas são as afortunadas. E eu o infortunado.

E, mais uma vez, para variar, estou passando por isso sozinho...Eu deveria já Ter me acostumado, afinal sempre foi assim. Mas não, ainda não me acostumei e creio que nunca me acostumarei com esse tipo de vida. Cansei de tudo isso. Odeio Ter a solidão como única companhia...É um tédio, uma droga. É _triste_...

Mas o que posso fazer para mudar isso?.! Nada. Apenas continuar sozinho até o dia em que alguém mais destrua a solidão que me cerca...

Escuto a voz do mordomo, no andar de baixo, me chamar para o Jantar já servido. Novamente suspiro. Apesar de Ter tanta gente nessa detestável casa, trabalhando, ninguém daqui é meu _amigo_, e aposto que eles pensam o mesmo em relação a mim.

Aperto, com pesar, o objeto em minha mão. Sinto algo quente vibrar. Olho para meu punho fechado, vendo uma pequena e fraca luz avermelhada. Abro minha mão e fito aquele 'brinquedo' azulado. Observo fixamente a luz desaparecer, vendo que a mesma provinha de seu centro, de sua Bit. O som de um chiado de ave adentra em meus ouvidos, como se fosse uma música confortante que apenas eu escutava. Feita apenas para mim e cantada somente para mim...

Sorrio. Ainda fito a Fênix de fogo presente em minha Bit. Dranzer...

Fecho a janela. Guardo as cartas e, com o 'brinquedo' em mãos, caminho até o andar de baixo...

É, eu posso não ser como as pessoas ao meu redor, felizes em qualquer momento...

Mas talvez eu não esteja tão sozinho quanto eu imaginava, mesmo não sabendo disso...

Até agora...

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Aew! \o\ Uma Shot Fic do meu personagem favorito, claro! n.n Bem pequena mesmo, minha intenção era mostrar que, apesar de tudo, o Kai não é sozinho pois ele tem a Dranzer que sempre está com ele, como um verdadeiro amigo...n.n**

**É, eu sei, sumi mesmo da sessão de Beyblade! Mas quem sabe um dia eu não volto xD Essa fic aqui matou minhas saudades n.n **

**Beijos...Yami! R&R!**


End file.
